1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a flame blocking venting trap adapted to be installed on, or be incorporated in, a safety garment. The present invention more specifically relates to a flame blocking venting trap adapted to allow air venting while preventing flames to get through the suit and reach the skin of a wearer of the garment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protection garments have been used for many purposes against many environmental factors like oil, gas, grease dirt, solvent, chemicals, water and biohazard, among others. Workers performing tasks associated with significant fire hazards can also use them. For instance, they can be used in the gas and oil industries where the likelihood of fire blast, or flash fire, is present.
Protection garments can come in a variety of configurations. Shirts and pants can be used individually or collectively to protect a worker in accordance with the specifics of the tasks to accomplish. The protection garment can also be a one-piece article of clothing commonly called a coverall. A coverall is usually a loose fitting garment comprising a trouser-like portion and top portion, with or without sleeves, that is usually worn over casual clothing.
The material used in a protection garment is often rugged or intrinsically prevents air to pass therethrough because of its technical and protective properties. Venting in a protection garment has therefore a significant importance to prevent overheating of the wearer. Flexibility and comfort can also be challenging given the nature and the stiffness of the material.
It is therefore desirable to provide a flame blocking ventilation trap on a protection garment that allows ventilation therethrough while preventing flames to get through the ventilation trap.
It is desirable to provide an improved protection garment over the existing art that allows ventilation while preventing flames to get therethrough.
It is desirable to provide an improved ventilation trap over the existing art that can be easily assembled to the fabric of a safety garment and allows ventilation while preventing flames to get therethrough.
It is desirable to provide an improved ventilation trap over the existing art that has a reduced thickness and is easily assembled to the fabric without causing significant local rigidity to the safety garment.
It is desirable to provide an improved ventilation trap over the existing art that uses, in part, the same fabric as the material used in the safety garment and allows ventilation while preventing flames to get therethrough.
It is also desirable to provide an improved protection garment over the existing art that improves flexibility of the garment while allowing air circulation and prevents flames to pass through the garment and contact the skin of the wearer.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.